Revisión Técnica
by Light Sunshine
Summary: A Edward Elric nunca le había gustado en absoluto esa parte de la mantención, y no era precisamente ésa, cuando Winry procedía a conectar sus terminales nerviosos con las de su automail.


**Woooola~ otro fic muestra de mi verdadero ocio (: lo hice un día que estaba taaan aburrida y me surgió una idea de cómo sería el mundo si Winn no estuviese ahí cada vez que a Ed se le ocurra la brillante idea de romper su brazo, y luego dije "sería muy triste" y nació! **

**Los dejo lleer ahora, no creo que sea necesario anuncias que los personajes ni la serie sean mias, pues si yo la hubiese inventado, no habría quedado tan bien.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A Edward Elric nunca le había gustado en absoluto esa parte de la mantención, y no era precisamente ésa, cuando Winry procedía a conectar sus terminales nerviosos con las de su automail, y gozaba de su expresión de entumecimiento al hacerlo sin previo aviso, tomándolo por sorpresa.<p>

No. De hecho, ésa era como un juego de niños en comparación a la que venía luego, la peor parte de todas, que detestaba con todas sus ganas, tal ves incluso más que a la leche misma; El interrogatorio.

Siendo realistas, no le emocionaba mucho la hora de la reparación, se sentía dependiente de su brazo de metal, y le recordaba que no era suyo, le recordaba su error, y que debía enmendarlo.

-Dios, Ed-comentó quitándose el brillo del sudor de la frente, pasándose el dorso de la mano derecha que aún empuñaba su llave inglesa-¿cómo es que haces para romper así tu brazo?

Se irguió con expresión cansada por el largo viaje que realizó esa misma mañana desde Rush Valley hasta Central en esteren lento de duros asientos que debió tomar apresuradamente luego de que Garfield le pasara una llamada de Edward que la necesita para reparar su brazo en el hospital militar de Central.

Ante esto, Winry no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar el primer tren que saliera de la estación tumbo a Ciudad Central. Él le aseguró que no era nada de mediana gravedad, que no se preocupara más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, pero eso no fue suficiente para apaciguar la intranquilidad de la chica. Por lo que, pese a su intento por calmarla, ella hizo caso omiso y se metió al tren.

A las pocas horas, Winry salía de la estación de ferrocarriles en compañía de la Teniente Hawkeye, quien la esperaba a las puertas del terminal, camino al hospital militar de Central con su caja de herramientas colgada del hombro. Y durante todo el camino, se mantuvo en un estricto mutismo y el entrecejo junto, lo cual le causó a Riza una gran lástima por aquellos que dentro de poco, serían blancos del desahogo y frustración de su propia mecánica.

Caminó con paso firme por los pasillos revestidos de blanco. La teniente la siguió, previendo cuál sería su primera reacción al entrar en la habitación de los chicos, a la que no tardarían en llegar, pues a lo lejos se veían las puertas de una de las habitaciones de recuperación, la 2º Teniente Ross, el Mayor Armstrong y Mustang, por supuesto, y de paso quien no perdía la oportunidad para hacer enojar al Alquimista de Acero, y de paso, reír un poco a costa de ello. Las visualizó con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió burlonamente al voltearse y verlas llegar. También disfrutando de los próximos acontecimientos de los cuales tendría palco preferencial.

-¡Señorita Rockbell!-saludó alegremente el coronel cuando éstas llegaron a la puerta. Sonrió de lado al ver la expresión de nerviosismo en el rostro del chico.

Comenzó a sudar frío presa del pánico por la presencia de Winry. La oyó saludar afectuosamente a Mustang y al Mayor Armstrong, como lo hacía siempre que los veía, lo que no le causó gran placer al mayor de los hermanos Elric-en especial por el primero-. Y pese a ver claramente su semblante serio tras el Coronel, se atrevió a saludarla con esa sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa:

-Hola, Win…-se vio interrumpido por la llave que aterrizó de lleno en medio de su cara, tumbándolo pesadamente en la camilla, como saco de papas.

No fue sorpresa para nadie que Roy Mustang se largara a reír, triunfante. Había ganado la apuesta que hizo con Haboc, sobre si Winry le golpearía antes o después de con tarse lo sucedido. Riza y María Ross suspiraron resignadas.

Todos los presentes ya sabían de sobra la reacción de la chica al encontrar a Edward en cama y su brazo destrozado, y agradecieron por un segundo que el Alquimista de Acero fuese tan cabeza dura, y que Alphonse-más sensible-aparte de no tener un cuerpo que sufriese ese tipo de golpes, no se encontrara ahí en ese mismo instante, sino que haciendo trabajo voluntario reparando los daños de la pelea con ese Homúnculo gordo.

Ver ese tipo de escenas era cosa muy frecuente cuando la señorita Winry Rockbell se encontraba por ahí.

Al cabo de un rato, el Mayor Armstrong se despidió con un abrazo hercúleo, acompañado de su segunda teniente, y Riza insistía a su Coronel que ya era tiempo de dejar de holgazanear y ponerse a trabajar en la pila de papeleo que tenía pendiente por estar capeando desde hace días.

Winry se despidió de ellas con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano. Si bien no poseía gran intimidad con María, se estimaban mutuamente. Mero respeto. En cambio, con Riza, la cosa era distinta; desde aquella ocación en que los visitó en Risentbull hace 4 o 5 años acompañado a Mustang en su misión de reclutamiento de los hermanos Elric, haciéndole ver mediante breves palabras que ella no era tan solo una fría y cruel militar más, a lo largo del tiempo, habían cultivado por ella esa misma amistad que nace de la admiración por una mujer fuerte, firme y leal.

Mustang, por su parte, le enviaba una mirada socarrona a Edward, con el solo afán de hacerlo enfadar, un momento antes que la teniente Hawkeye tirara de él, llevándoselo de ahí y dejara que Ed descanse como es debido, reparara su brazo y de paso, que su superior hiciera parte de su trabajo atrasado.

Ambos sonrieron nerviosos ante esa escena, hacían una linda y graciosa pareja. Al ambiente se tornó tenso una vez solos. Él agachó la cabeza con vergüenza y ella por pena. Así comenzaba siempre.

-Win…-le habló con cuidado-yo…este…

-Hay que empezar ya-sonrió difícilmente, acercando una mesita desde el otro rincón del cuarto para colocar el brazo de Ed y repararlo.

El chico rubio notó, una vez más, que ella no tomó asiento. Siempre, en su caso, reparaba su automail de pie, no como cuando la veía atender a sus clientes en el taller. Se daba cuenta que, para ella, ir y venir siempre que él la necesitara podría bien justificarse-más que como ayuda a un amigo-como una buena y segura fuente de ingresos. Y realmente no la culpaba. Él se encargaba perfectamente de tratarla así, y que se sintiese como tal.

Dio vuelta la cabeza, mirando hacia la ventana, pensativo.

-Ed-dijo la mecánica, tomándolo por sorpresa en medio de sus cavilaciones-estoy esperando una respuesta-le dijo mirándolo desde arriba, con los brazos puestos en jarra y una expresión de impaciencia en su rostro.

-¿A qué?-preguntó completamente perdido. No había puesto la menos atención.

-¿En dónde andabas metido?-volvió a preguntar, ojeándolo de pies a cabeza-No creo que recogiendo flores en la pradera si terminas así tan solo a mes y medio de tu última reparación-endureció el entrecejo.

Edward bajó la vista, permitiendo que el flequillo le oscureciese los ojos. Su expresión debía ser tal, que Winry aguardó silencio, comprendiendo, pero entristecida.

-En ningún lugar-contestó seco y cabizbajo.

-De acuerdo-dijo, dándose la vuelta-si no tienes la suficiente confianza en mí, como para decirme dónde te la pasas arriesgando la vida. ¡Está bien! Después de todo, soy sólo su mecánica de automail.

El chico apretó la mandíbula y los puños en torno a la sábana blanca de su cama.

-…-Guardó silencio, un mutismo doloroso para ambos. ¿Sería lo correcto? ¿Estaría bien dejarla en la ignorancia, con la angustia? Realmente no estaba seguro.

¡Era tan egoísta!

En momentos así, pensaba en dejarlo todo y volver a casa con Winry , Al y la vieja Pinako. Pero no podía para eso quemó su casa, para eso hizo esa promesa con su hermano, por que ese era el camino que ambos habían elegido, y por eso ella debía mantenerse al margen de las cosas, al fin y al cabo; mientras menos sepa Winry, más alejada de los Homúnculos y por lo tanto, más a salvo.

Winry, al ver que el chico no decía ni hacía nada que no fuese respirar, suspiró triste.

-Es así-dijo resignada-No importa-y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a meter las herramientas y piezas en su respectivo compartimiento de su caja-a fin de cuentas, nunca han confiado lo suficiente en mí como para decirme sus cosas, ¿cierto?

Llegados a ese punto, Edward Elric había encontrado algo aún peor en las mantenciones, algo que lo llenaba de frustración interna, y de sufrimiento por ser incapaz de hacer nada; y era aquello, hacer sentir a Winry tan mal, tan impotente, hasta el punto de odiarse fácilmente él mismo por eso.

Apretó con más fuerza los puños, y sus cejas empezaron a temblar. Las sábanas ya no eran impedimento para que se hiciese daño en las palmas de las manos por la fuerza de sus dedos.

-Que lástima que Al no esté por aquí-comentó más para ella que para Ed-tenía deseos de despedirme de él antes de tomar el tren de regreso…-suspiró-ya vez, Ed; ten cuidado, ¿si?, y cuida de tu brazo también. Recuerda que no siempre podré venir cuando me necesites.

Ése fue el detonante de una gran explosión. ¿No estar? ¿No estar ahí para él? ¿Cuándo él la necesitase?

Sintió cómo un abismal vació se formaba en su pecho, de esos que te dejan sin aliento ni ganas de respirar ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Estaba ella diciendo que no volvería? ¿Que se estaba hartando de ir y venir de Norte a Sur tras él sólo por que necesitaba arreglar su brazo de metal?

La sola presencia de esa horrorosa idea lo enfrió por dentro, y le azotó como si hubiese chocado de lleno con una muralla del más duro granito.

Levantó la cabeza en un instante, y casi saltó por impulso de la cama de hospital. Se abalanzó hacia adelante, cuando Winry empezaba a ir en dirección hacia la puerta de la habitación, quedando él arrodillado sobre la cama deshecha, apoyado de su mano derecha sobre el colchón para no perder la poca estabilidad de un herido, y tomó con la otra, la de carne y hueso, la de Win.

Ella se volteó a ver por qué la había detenido tan fácilmente de la misma forma que a ella le había costado tanto.

-Ed…-murmuró intentando entender la reacción de su amigo.

-Win…yo…-la miró, confuso, sin saber qué decir.

Fue realmente un acto reflejo, pararla sin siquiera saber qué decirle. Mala jugada; ahora se veía como un idiota. De nuevo. Win se dio la vuelta, a verlo por completo, y así él pudo sentarse nuevamente sobre la cama.

-Yo no…-comenzó de nuevo, se sonrojó levemente, reacción ya nada extraña en situaciones como ésta-no creo que…

¿Por qué aquello le costaba tanto trabajo? Era considerado un prodigio; un genio, por todo aquel que supo de sus hazañas, un alquimista inigualable, por ser capaz de sujetar el alma de su hermano, transmutarla a una armadura y vivir para contarlo, perdiendo en el proceso, sólo su brazo derecho. Un militar como ningún otro, por ser el alquimista estatal más joven de la historia sin perder su esencia de ser humano, amigo del pueblo. El renombrado "alquimista de acero", tanto por sus miembros, como por su determinación.

Podía entender fórmulas alquímicas, códigos secretos, resolver ecuaciones complejas de todas las ramas de la ciencia, y sacar a toda una ciudad del engaño…pero no podía decirle a su amiga de la infancia, la única-además de Alphonse, claro-que ha estado ahí sin importar qué, cuánto le importaba.

-Tú no crees… ¿qué?-lo instó Winry a que continuara con lo que decía con mirada anhelante.

Edward suspiró profundo, con nerviosismo, aguantó un poco toda su respiración y escupió la respuesta como si gritase:

-¡Me haces falta, Winry!-respiró repentinamente ante la mirada extrañada de la chica, él continuó-Win, no puedo imaginarme la vida si no estás ahí para arreglar mis miembros-se sonrojó al pensarlo.

Ella también se sonrojó, no obstante, no era exactamente eso lo que quería oír, mientras él repetía la tabla periódica con sus respectivos números atómicos al revés y al derecho para calmar ese gran frenesí que aquella confesión había causado en su sistema cardíaco. Ella lo miró con un dejo de decepción, el que el chico captó de inmediato, nervioso.

-Es decir...-intentó arreglarlo torpemente-¿Qué sería de mí sin la mejor mecánica de automail del mundo?-rió

Ella se quedó callada, Edward ya no sabía qué más decirle. Y al fin, se decidió por lo sano.

-No podría, Win-repitió, ahora más serio-vivir sin que estés tú ahí, esperándonos, cuidándonos, reparando mis errores, mi brazo. No podía vivir sin ti, Win.

Se miraron a los ojos. Él tenía en sus ojos esa mirada determinada. Esa que mostró al aceptar su rehabilitación, la que pudo al elegir el camino más difícil junto a su hermano, aquella que cautivaba a todo el que tenía la fortuna de verla u oír del alquimista de la mirada firme y la determinación de acero.

Ésta que le enseñaba ahora. La que siempre le había gustado. La que veía en cada revisión, cuando decidía cuál iría a ser el siguiente destino.

-Sinceramente-le dijo éste-soy un inútil. Nunca sé qué se debe hacer en momentos como éste-se quejó afligido.

Winry sonrió con los ojos en lagrimados de emoción, se acercó a él, y cuando ya estaba a una distancia amigable de su rostro sonrojado por la cercanía, comentó:

-Pues yo sí que sé lo que hay que hacer-Y lo besó, suave y rápida, mostrando esa sonrisa conciliadora.

Se paralizó por un minuto. Con el rostro hirviendo en vergüenza. Le habían besado. Esa enorme emoción que se formó en su corazón brotó hacia el exterior en forma de una cálida sonrisa. Tomó sus hombros y la acercó hacia sí, tomándola por la espalda con una fuerza casi afligida, su cabeza con una dulzura relajante, y enterró su cara en el hueco existente entre su cuello y su hombro, como un niño buscando consuelo.

Winry le acarició la espalda con suavidad, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando cada instante, antes que la habitación volviera a estar atestada de gente. Sin embargo, cuando el Coronel Mustang se enterase, él mismo se ocuparía de burlarse de Ed. Pero por ahora…

Ed, por su parte, pensó que por primera vez en años, se alegraba tanto de tener un brazo y pierna metálicos, y encontró algo que sí le hacía esperar con ansias su próxima revisión.


End file.
